Burning Wish
by Fearcubrick
Summary: In the end of his life a guy had been transported to other world for a second chance? Or the guy having familiar feelings of this place will reveal a mysterious truth hidden in the heart of the great princesses and will teach a thing or to about friendship and something more to the mane six or he will not see the truth and walk aimlessly in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story of My Little Pony and I want you to do me a little favor I want you to help make me realize my errors in the story just review me or PM whenever you want and I will try to meet your expectations**

**?: so this is the beginning of the stry**

**Fearcubrick: Yep, well could you do the disclaimer**

**?: sure why not, My Little Pony doesn't belong to the author only to their rightful owners**

It has been a week since I have reached the place named Equestria, well you would not believe me if I told how I ended up here, but if you want to listen to my super flashback story then I don't mind, well enough of chit-chat between you and me. Listen to my…

**Burning Wish **

**Flashback Time **

**In a small city in New York **

I was running towards a library looking for a book I wanted so much that I can trade you the book for my PSP (It doesn't work XD T-T) When I reached the library to my "great" luck in life the book was practically sold out and the library was closed AND the library was moving out so no more chances today

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD- I yelled in my mind trying to find a good reason for smile but I can't think of anything

Well I was walking back home with my red Headphones listening Super Tachiagariyo from Inazuma Eleven The Movie. I was so in love with that anime that I almost jumped from joy in the end and cry…

Letting go of my thoughts and stopping the music believing I had heard something in my surroundings, I waited for a long 1 min and I heard nothing so I began to walk again until…. I began to feel something or someone watching me so I looked behind me and… nop there was nothing or no one there so relaxing a bit more a began walking again. This time I heard something very strange it was like a voice carried in the wind telling me to look at the water.

I didn't know why I actually listened to the voice… OH HOW WRONG WAS I! Because believe me, you will not believe me when I told you that I saw a giant water hand headed to my position, the only reasonable thing you have to do when you face this kind of thing is RUNNING LIKE A BITCH but I didn't do it. I didn't know why I don't move myself form there. The truth I was scared as hell but at the same time I was relieved because of my life in this world. So I just closed my eyes and wait for the inevitable end…

I felt cold and darkness surround me and instead of fighting it I let it engulf me totally. I didn't know what happened in that moment but when I woke up in what it seem a clearing a very beautiful clearing with a pond but when I tried to rub my eyes I come to a realization. Instead of my hands with my respective x gloves I had HOOOOOFS…

-WHAT THE!?- I yelled and screamed so hard that the banshee would be jealous of me

-WHY THE HELL I HAVE HOOFS!?- I yelled again.

I began to start panicking so I did the most reasonable thing in any situation like this I start running in circles but when I tried to run I fell hard on the ground

-uh? Why I can't move- I asked myself then looked at what it will be my feet and to my surprise (yeah you guess it) instead of legs I had hoofs.

-THE HELL! More HOOFS- I yelled again (not surprised right)

Well its look like I don't know how to trot like a horse so I began to drag myself to the pond and when I see my face I fainted.

**30 min later**

I began to woke up from my heart attack (not really but close) all started to come together as a puzzle. I was a horse, well believe it was a pony, as I approached the pond I noticed was that my mane was red with a little lines of yellow while my coat was orange and luckily, my eyes had not changed were the same brown eyes that I liked.

I try to stand on my four hooves and what surprised me was that I did it with ease. It felt familiar. It was like I was a baby and I was crawling well not exactly but I don't know how to explain this feeling so I just didn't pay attention to the feeling anyway back to me. I started doing the basics trotting around and then running a bit when I finished all exercise. I decided that it was time that I began to explain the surroundings so I began my search in looking for civilization…

**Flashback ending **

I did found a nice warm house that was in the middle of the road and began asking question to the ponies in there. It seems that this place is called Equestria and the residents instead of saying someone or anyone they say somepony or anypony. It was a shock to me but anyway I learned so much asking them with the excuse that I had amnesia not a severe one so I bid them a good bay and thanks for their help and that happened a week ago and I starving there were no villages so far. I had searched for a lot of time when my "GREAT" luck decided to hit me hard. When I was in the plains, a storm decided to join me for the rest of my trip. And when I thought that all was lost I found a village not far from where I was. so with all my might (which was not much) I decided to run to my last hope before he died of malnutrition.

It had been a while since I ran. my vision was blurred and I could not find any force in me. Therefore, I pass out while giving it one last smile and thought that my luck had finished my suffering.

**3rd Point of View**

Without noticing, the small boy had reached what looked like a house that was in a tree, a few minutes after. The doors of the house opened to reveal a purple mane pony with a few lines of fuisha and a coat soft purple color with lavender eyes and a horn.

-Oh my gosh!- The purple pony said as she looked everywhere to look for a hint but didn't find a thing or somepony that explain the boy state

-What happened to you? - asked the purple pony and began a light began to engulf the pony horn and a purple light began to surround the orange pony and levitated him to the tree house...

The both of them did not expect that this would lead them to a very strong and exciting story for them full with mysteries, lies, dramas and romance.


	2. Chapter 2 Names

**Well this is the second Chapter of burning wish and I really appreciate if you tell me what I can do to make a better fic**

**?: you are really late you know that don't you?**

**Fearcubrick: Yeah T-T I got no time for myself **

**?: don´t worry I forgive you **

**Fearcubrick: REALLY!**

**?: Yep but I don´t think SHE will forgive you, but anyway the author don´t have the rights of mlp so enjoy **

**Fearcubrick: Ummmm She is here? Well only one thing to do RUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

First POV

- What happened? - Is the only thing I could think about while I was in that dark void.

I only know that my eyes were, closed but I knew that there was nothing on, not how to explain it was only just me...

I spent time trapped in this dark place when I started to hear a voice that I had no idea where it came; it looked like it came from above, I tried as much as I could in order to answer to the mysterious voice, which seemed very concerned and it sounded it came from a girl.

Now after a while I hear a different voice was calling me a voice as if the soft warm heat of the sun was protecting me

-Come here- said the voice warm.

Just before the voice finished speaking a door opening appeared out of nowhere showing a white light blinding me

After the light engulfed me, I realized that I could feel my body, which I did not when I was in that infinite dark. I started to open my eyes to see a wooden roof for me it looked like it was inside a library because when I looked at the sides I saw a chair and one table that had a rack and a stack of books, of which some were half open and others not.

After I accommodate myself because of the pain that was caused by my hooves, I hear a warm voice and when directed my gaze to where the voice came ponyangel found a angelpony or actually did not know how was telling the angels here but that I understand. I found a lavender pony mane and tail a purple color but what amazed me most was the pink line on its mane... It was very cute, and let's not forget her beautiful violet eyes

-It seems that you are awake, 'said the lavender pony with a very delicate voice left me a long time trying to get the words out of my mouth but all I could do is shake my head up and down.

- What did happen to you? I found you lying in front of my house- the pony told me with a tone of concern in her voice and I also saw in her eyes that she was worried. Not to worry her more, I decided to explain what had happened to me since I came to Equestria until you get here.

Except for the part that I was not of this world, would not scare her saying that was an interdimensional entity. After eating what seemed a sandwich, I felt a little better at that time, the only thing that mattered was to recover my energies.

- Well, now we can get to know each other better. - Said the lavender pony, unfortunately I had to lie but actually not quite. My memory of earth is vague. I hardly remember anything, every time I pass the time in this place seems I forget my life on earth and believe me when I say that my life was not the prettiest or most normal for my ever living alone and not knowing what to do with my life.

-I was born on January 1, I like red, I like to read, at saying this, the pony pulled a beautiful smile that sooth me. After that I decided to continue with the rest - well almost I cannot say more because I do not agree, I said a little sad for my lack of memory did not want to disappoint her.

- You do not remember your name. - Said the pony a little sad for me, well, who does not would be after finding a person in my state. 'I'm sorry I think I'm causing trouble I said a little sad about what is happening.

-Nonsense, plus your name, that is easy to fix why not think of one while we are at it- the pony said as she came closer to me. Not really know what to think of this situation, first I was walking when a giant hand attacked me, I was a pony second, third she seemed not to mind my presence. What day more strange, I thought as she perished thoughtful and let me say that it looked very beautiful as I thought ... Okay erase those thoughts from your mind, I do not believe in love at first sight or ... What if?

'I have a name for you,' said the pony out of that state, thoughtful

-Shoot-

Well, looking at your Cutie Mark, I have a perfect name for you, 'she said as she approached

Oh, it's true, when he had come to the house of those kind ponies they also explained to me what was the tattoo I had on my flank. They said it was a representation of what my special talent, that left me to think that in my life as a human did not have any talent, I was a normal kid ... Oh, I forgot my Cutie Mark was a figure of two intersecting claw with a pure flame in the middle of them.

After that brief memory were addressed me back to my angelpony and saw the smile he had in his expression, I think I would like my name, after all she is the one that will put to me

Well, the name I thought for you is ... Wild Blaze. You like it? If I cannot think of another said the pony trying not to be nervous in which fault because I realized it

-Wild Blaze ... I love that name miss? -

-Twilight Sparkle- the pony said smiling, believe me when I say that I never tire of that smile and will do everything possible to make that smile to stay there forever.


End file.
